vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cocytus (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Cocytus is the boss in Cocytus Showdown and Xeno Cocytus Clash. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Cocytus | Xeno Cocytus Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: More than thousands of years Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in his true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in his true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Perception Manipulation (Can make someone blind), Curse Manipulation (Can curse someone to take damage with Antenor), Power Nullification (Can seal abilities and nullify buffs and debuffs with Tromea), Weather Manipulation (Capable of creating blizzards) and Sound Manipulation (Capable of silencing anything) |-|Xeno=Transformation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Empowerment (Reliant on blizzards), Healing, Soul Manipulation (Capable of freezing even souls), Absolute Zero (His mere fragments of power alone can freeze the opponent at absolute zero temperatures), Limited Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Resists all elements except earth), Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Resists these effects in the showdown) and Corrosion Inducement (Able to resist the decay of time) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was going to freeze the entire world if he wasn't stopped in the showdown and comparable to Ifrit) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Capable of freezing the entire world in absolute zero temperatures and possibly comparable to Fenrir who fought the crew just before they fight Rose Queen and Yggdrasil Malice) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Average Primal is as fast as lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level Stamina: Extremely High as most Primals can continuously use their powers for years. Range: Planetary (Can freeze the entire world) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Primals are really good at combat and extremely old but doesn't know much about the world. Weaknesses: Weak to Earth based attacks. She can't use his special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Him being abstract is only applicable when his power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Key: Base | Xeno Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5